


Behind the “BOOM”

by dxrling_dexr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: More info in notes, No shipping, also has to do with THAT live incident, this is me being both sad and happy for boom, tw: mentions of idol abuse but nothing awful dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrling_dexr/pseuds/dxrling_dexr
Summary: Renjun wakes up to see NCTZENS response to the Dreamies’ comeback. He remembers some of the things he’d rather forget happened during the making of the comeback.





	Behind the “BOOM”

**Author's Note:**

> the explanation for this is that i watched the BOOM mv this morning and my mind kept wandering to “god i hope they weren’t pushed too hard with this comeback..”
> 
> tw: there’s no actual violence or harassment, but i know hearing about even the small things kpop idols endure can be triggering to some.

Renjun snuck his phone out from under his pillow. 

The “Boom” music video had just been posted and he was eager to see the fan’s response to it. 

He opened V-Live and connected his headphones as quietly as possible before tapping on the video. 

Seeing the flood of hearts within mere minutes of the song being released made his heart soar. But the best part was the comments. 

“RENJUN HIGH NOTE OH MY GOD-“

“MIRA!! MIS HIJOS <3”

“this SLAPS” 

“chanson numéro un ici!!” 

“우리는 너를 너무 사랑해 ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ♪” 

“aW I MISSED DREAM SO MUCH-“ 

For Renjun, watching the public’s response to the video was bittersweet. He knew czennies cared about all of the Dream members, and were looking out for them as best as they could, but if only they had known all the torment that went into this release. 

He remembered the complaints from directors that they weren’t upping the sex appeal enough in the video. Jeno had been quick to mumble, “well we are the youngest unit,” under his breath but that was about all the resistance the Dreamies put up. 

He remembered Chenle asking to stay at the dorm one evening, his scalp hurting terribly after wearing the cornrows for two days in a row. It was almost like some sick game the directors were playing with him by having him leave them in. Each day they filmed a scene with Chenle in pain instead of filming all the necessary scenes in one day and getting it over with so he could go back to his normal hairstyle. 

He remembered the night they spent huddled together on the dorm room floor after his live with Jisung and Chenle. That night they all cried together and hugged each other tighter than ever before. Jisung told the group that he saw their fans were emailing the company fervently in an attempt to show their support for Renjun and Sicheng. 

“I overhead manager say the people working in communications had so many emails, one of their computers crashed,” Jeno whispered. 

“Are we going to get in trouble for it,” Jaemin asked sheepishly. 

“No,” Renjun replied, “if anyone is getting in trouble it’s me. You guys will be okay.” He tried his best to give a genuine smile, but he was terrified of what might happen to him in the days to come. 

Within a few minutes, the boys had fallen asleep like that, snuggled close to one another on the floor. 

The following days had been just as stressful on the Dreamies, between promotional lives and preparing for their scout concert, they were exhausted. 

Renjun realized a tear of his own had fallen to the screen of his phone. It landed on a comment in Korean that read: “We love you Renjun, we always will!!” 

Before he could check if he had even read the comment correctly, twenty more comments came in below it, effectively burying his tear-chosen comment for good. 

He turned off his phone and examined his reflection in the black screen. Those tired eyes, tear stained cheeks, knitted brows, and pouting lips. He should be happy, Dream just released their headlining comeback song. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to smile. 

Renjun knew if their fans had any idea of what went into this comeback, they wouldn’t be applauding and praising it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading whatever that just was and don’t be afraid to leave a comment with some feedback <3 
> 
> my insta is @p.eulleieo if you need anything.


End file.
